


The Pirate Princess

by HinnyBellarkeSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan
Summary: Killian Jones did lose more than just his hand the heart of the woman he loved to the Dark One that fateful day.Lillian (Lilly) Jones would have to survive the Dark One and the Dark Curse. But when it breaks, will she finally have a chance to find her father?





	1. Chapter 1

Screams tore through the night as one dark-haired, blue-eyed man paced. Another fevered scream tore through the night and then everything fell silent. The piercing blue gaze turned to the door, and a moment later the nurse stepped through. 

Congratulations Captain, you have a daughter.” In her arms was a bundle of blankets, though he knew what was within. The nurse held out her arms and he quickly readied himself, and then she was placed into his arms. 

She was beautiful. She had his blue eyes, his elfin ears, he could tell her hair would soon darken to match his own. He felt a sudden burst of pride that he had not felt in years. “Her mother?” 

The nurse looked away. “She wishes to be left alone.” The Captain frowned. He had hoped that she would change her mind, but it seems that was not the case. “Ensure that she is sure.” The older woman nodded and left him with his child. 

She began to squirm in his arms and he looked back down. Her nose scrunched and her little mouth opened as if to shout but he gently shushed her. His lilting accent wrapped around the words as he spoke to his little girl for the first time. “Hush little lass. There is nothing to fear. All will be well.” 

The babe quieted and her little eyes soon fell shut. Her face turned toward the chest of the man holding her. He was watching her sleep when the nurse once again appeared. With a single shake of her head, he knew. It mattered not. This little girl would want for nothing, he would ensure it. 

“She wishes to know her name before you part.” The captain frowned for a moment, studying the sleeping babe in his arms. “Lillian. Lillian Jones.” The nurse nodded and turned to leave, “She will be well cared for.” He took a pouch and left it on the table. “Your pay.” And another. “For the mother.” 

With that, the captain strode into the night. 

** 

“Captain on deck!”

The shout of his crew greeted him as he stepped once more onto the deck of his ship. He clapped a few on the back as he passed and then he heard what he had been waiting for. A sweet little giggle proceeded the girl who came running from behind one of the masts. 

Her gate was uneven, the excitement enough to unsteady her two-year-old legs but she had no fear. She would never be caused harm upon the deck of this ship. Her father laughed, scooping her up and tossing her into the air before she could lose her balance. 

His two year old squealed in delight as she landed back in the safety of his arms. Glittering blue eyes met his and a cherub’s smile greeted him as it always had. “Papa!” The shout was sweet and he placed a kiss to the little girl's head. 

“Hello, little love.” With that, he placed the girl on his hip and turned to his crew, ordering them to get them out to sea. The child played with the charms around his neck and gave her a beaming smile to all who met her eye while her papa ordered them about. 

His first mate appeared at his side once they were out at sea. “How was she?” The older man smiled adoringly at the girl whose excitement was waning toward sleepiness. “A cherub as always Captain Jones.” 

** 

“If you wish to come with me I must show you something.” The beguiling dark-haired woman he had met in the small pub a mere few nights ago was staring up at him, and he knew that he could love her. He would not lie to her though. He could not. 

“What is it, Killian?” He beckoned for her to follow him and she did. When they reached his ship he found his first mate pretending to search the deck. He knew at once that his daughter was not asleep as she should have been. 

The man turned, “Oh, Captain.” He waved away the surprise on his mates face, and sure enough, at his title, there was a squeal. His pirate princess appeared, running to greet him as she always did. Her dark hair held a few braids, the beads clinking as she ran. Her sure feet were steady as ever, even with the gentle rocking. 

He scooped her up and greeted her with a bop on the nose. “Aren’t little pirate princesses to be abed at this hour?” 

The little girl gave a pout. “Papa no here to sing.” He chuckled and then remembered his guest. “Milah, this is my daughter. Lillian Jones. Lilly can you say hello.” 

“Hello.” Inquisitive little eyes peeked at the woman and the woman melted further. The fearsome pirate, the adventurous man before her was all the more appealing with a child in his arms. Her heart ached for her own, but he would never leave his father. 

“Hello, Lilly.” 

**

“Milah!” The dark-haired child ran from behind a mast the moment that Rumple plunged his hand into his ex-wife’s chest. His eyes narrowed as hers widened in fear. “You had another child after abandoning Bae. How could you!” He ripped her heart from her chest and she fell. 

“She is Killian’s.” It was gasped but he could care not. He could see that she cared for the girl. The girl and her father appeared at her side then. He began to squeeze and Milah knew she was dying. 

She met twin sets of blue eyes. “I love you both.”   
The pirate cradled her body, anguish in the lines of his face that were delicious to the Dark One. Then his eyes found the sobbing girl and a wicked thought entered his mind. 

“Well Pirate, now you know how that feels, how about I add another into the mix.” With that, the Dark One grabbed the shoulder of the girl who began screaming for her papa, tears still running down her face. 

“Take her and I will kill you.” The man’s voice was hollow but Rumple knew he meant it, and it delighted him. “I suppose we shall see.” 

Then he poofed them away, giggling manically, the child screaming in his grip.


	2. Chapter 1: Emma Swan Comes to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry brings Emma to town and she meets some interesting characters and her son's friend.

“There you are, Henry. Oh.” 

The ten-year-old grinned at the older girl before him. “Lilly! I found her!” 

Emma Swan found herself faced with another stranger in this odd town. “Henry what did you do?” 

The boy gave a smile. “I found my mom! Things can change now!” The dark-haired teen gave the boy an indulgent smile. She moved to his other side, where he was sat in this wooden playground. 

“Emma this is Lilly! My friend.” The girl held out a hand. “Lilly Gold.” Emma shook the hand of the girl before her and couldn’t help but see herself in the girl. The girls' blue-eyes held great sadness and her body was sheathed like her own in a leather jacket. Her hair fell about her face in wild waves, a few braids mixed within it. Artful and rebellious. 

“Nice leather.” The girl gave a smile, not nearly as bright as the ones Henry received. “Thank you, yours is nice. I’ve never seen red leather.” 

“Please Emma.” They both turned their attention back to the boy between them. “Henry I have to get you back to your mom.” 

She stood and strode away, emotions warring within her. The boy, her son, followed. “Please don’t take me back there. You don’t know what it's like. My life sucks.” 

Emma, in her emotion, missed the comforting hands of the girl falling on her son's shoulders, instead, she lashed out. “Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being abandoned at the side of a freeway. My parents didn’t even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own and so they sent me back.” Tears were coursing down Henry’s face, she was fighting her own. 

She sighed, and then bent, still not noticing the girl behind her son. “Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it’s hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn’t love you, but at least she wants you.” 

Henry was a fighter, she had to give him that. “Your parents didn’t leave you on the side of a freeway, that’s just where you came through.” 

“What?”

“Henry.” 

They both noticed the older girl now. Henry turned to her. “Lilly she needs to know!” The older girl knelt in the sand, making herself the same height as Emma’s son and all Emma could do was watch. “Maybe she’s not ready Henry.” 

No!” 

He turned back to her. “The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse.” Emma took a deep breath, feeling his conviction. 

“Sure they were.” The older girl held out a hand as Emma straightened. Standing herself, “come on Henry.” His face fell, and both girls' hearts went out to the boy. They began walking away, leaving his castle in the sand behind. 

Then a small hand slipped into Emma’s own and she looked down, finding Henry looking back up at her. 

**

“Okay, Henry. Go back with Regina and I promise I will treat you with pancakes okay?” The boy sighed but followed her out of the car, then the door opened. Henry ran right by his mom, not saying a word. Emma felt for her when she turned as if to go after him before she remembered her presence. 

“Thank you.” 

Emma sighed. “No problem.” 

“He seems to have taken quite a shine to you. The last person he was like that with was his babysitter. Lillian Gold.” 

Emma felt herself chuckle. “You know what’s crazy? Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn’t have to be alone on my birthday and then Henry showed up.” 

**  
Lilly felt for the woman. She clearly had given Henry up to give him a better life. She only wished he had ended up somewhere without Regina. As the woman lashed out with her acerbic tongue, Lilly flinched. 

When Emma climbed back into the car she apologized. “She is like that with all of us. It’s not just you.” 

Green eyes turned to face her, emotion warring so she continued. “I used to babysit Henry when I was younger. He took a shine to me. A big one. One night when she came home from work and Henry refused to let me leave she got upset. I haven’t been invited back to watch him since. She lets him see me, but she is almost always present.” 

“She seems…” Lilly gave a hard laugh. “Regina and my father scare the people in this town. There has never been anyone who has stood up to her. Henry is the first. She thinks he’s crazy. Thinks his hold on that book and its stories insane.”

“And you? Do you believe him?” Lilly felt herself smile sadly. “I was adopted, my father took me in when mine were killed in a boating accident. He is… a cold person as well. I understand how Henry feels. He wants to believe in this story because he wants to believe that his mother can change. He wants to believe that you care. That the world isn’t as dark and gloomy as we both know it is.” 

“That’s a dark take for someone your age.” 

Lilly snorted. “I have raised myself, Emma. My father took me in but he did not raise me. Everything I have, I earned myself. Everything I know, I taught myself. Regina is different with Henry. At least she cares. My father does not.” 

Emma opened her mouth to say something but Lilly cut her off. “Take me home, please. I like to be home and in my room, before he gets home and he prefers it as well.” 

*** 

Emma watched the man before her take the money from the kind woman behind the counter. She felt the cold seemingly emanating from him. He was very smug when he told her to enjoy her stay. And she did not understand the emphasis on her name but he simply turned and left while the three women left in his wake were all staring after him. 

“Whose that?” 

“Mr. Gold. He owns this place.” Emma wrinkled her nose at the younger woman. “The inn?” 

The older woman was quick to cut her off. “No. The town.” Emma stared at the woman, and then it clicked. “Did you say Gold?” Both women nodded. Emma shivered. She understood Lilly’s point now. He was a cold man. She felt for the girl. She had known more than her fair share of cold men in her life. 

*** 

The next morning Lilly made her way downstairs, settling her collar about her neck when she was met with the eyes of her father. Whistling as he went about stirring sugar into his coffee. 

She narrowed her eyes. “Your chipper this morning.” 

He met her eyes. “That I am dearie. That I am.” Lilly frowned. She had never seen her father this excited. He went back to his coffee and she poured herself a cup, a to-go cup. In no rush to spend any time with him. 

“Come, sit.” 

“Okay, what’s going on? You are never this chipper. Even with coffee. You never want me to sit. This morning you are both.” 

“I can’t want to spend a nice morning with my daughter?” Lilly scoffed. “You have never once wanted to spend a nice morning with me. Why start now?” 

With that, she took her exit and was met with a shocking sight. The clocktower, the hands were moving. She felt a shiver run through her. Things were changing here and she wasn’t sure she was ready for whatever the outcome would be.


	3. Chapter 2: Things Begin to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Cobra progresses and things begin to change in Storybrooke.

Chapter 2: Things Begin to Change

“Lilly!” 

She turned and found Henry racing toward her. “Did you see it!” He pointed up at the clocktower with joy. “Emma stayed! Things are changing!” Lilly, as always, felt calmed by the boy. 

“Alright Henry so what’s next then? A battle in the street? I’m not sure Regina will go for it.” 

“No, first we need to make Emma believe. She’s the key.” Lilly smiled, “right, because she’s the savior. Okay kid, how do we do that.” 

Henry beamed up at her. “I believe you promised me pancakes.” She laughed. “Your right I did. Come on then. Off to Granny’s.” 

**

Lilly held back a laugh watching Graham trying to flirt. It was rather funny, the man seemed so… stiff most of the rest of the time. 

Henry saved him, after Emma accused him of buying her the coca. Lilly gave a cheerful wave from behind him and Emma stared at them both. Henry slid from the booth as he mentioned that he to liked cinnamon with his chocolate. 

“Don’t you two have school?” Lilly laughed. “Aye.” At the same time Henry chirruped. “Duh, I’m ten. Walk me?” Lilly coughed, Henry turned back to her with a smirk. “Us, walk us?” 

Emma quirked a brow so Lilly laughed. “It’s fine Henry. I see how it is.” She winked at him. “I will see you later. Good day Emma. Graham.” The sheriff gave her a nod and Emma a small smile. She shared one last glance with Henry and then left him to his supposed quest. 

***   
“Lilly! Where are you hiding lass?” 

A tiny giggle escaped her small body and she clutched the mast tighter. She knew her papa would find her, he always did. 

“I think I heard a giggle Killian.” There was laughter in the woman’s voice as she spoke. “It came from the main mast.” 

The hearty laughter she had known her whole life burst out. “Ahh so that is where the pirate princess has taken refuge. Shall we?” 

She heard heavy boot falls striding toward her and she took off, “ahh she’s running! Grab the scallywag!” 

That had Lilly pausing. She turned, frowning, hands on her hips. “I’m not a scapppywag. I a pirate!” 

Strong arms swept her up as the man before her laughed heartily. “Is that so?” 

“Well then little pirate. What say you to a bite of supper?” The pretty voice of the woman floated on the breeze and the man holding her laughed. “Aye, right you are love. Come my pirate princess your feast awaits!” 

*

“Lilly? Are you alright dear?” 

She suddenly found herself staring into the kind of eyes Mary-Margaret. “Yes, I must have fallen asleep.” She looked down to find herself clutching a book, and found herself seated on the library couch. 

“You missed the last class dear. Are you sure your alright?” 

“Yes, just didn’t catch enough sleep last night. Thank you.” She stood, finding herself tucking the book in her bag, before she fled. 

What the hell was that? 

That laugh, those voices, she could have sworn she knew them. She had never been able to make out their faces, but they sounded so familiar to her. 

She decided to take a walk to clear her head. She was just tired. It was just a dream. It was fine. Maybe it was a dream of her parents, before they died. There was no cause for panic. She was just letting Henry’s excitement get to her head. 

She strode out of the school building to find Emma’s mugshot on the paper’s front page. She laughed. Regina had a role in this, she was sure of that. 

*** 

“Arrested huh? Should I consider keeping better company?” 

Emma turned to find Lilly smirking at her, holding a paper, bag hanging from her shoulder. “I wasn’t aware we were keeping any sort of company.” Lilly laughed. “Your Henry’s birth mother. I’m his best friend. I think it’s safe to say you will be seeing a lot more of me Emma Swan.”

Lilly sat next to her. “He called just now. He told me what you did in Dr. Hopper’s office. Burning those pages he took from the book. He thinks you believe him.” 

Emma sighed. “Do you. Believe him? I know I asked once already but…” 

The girl paused, but she shook her head, curls and braids bouncing. “I think that Henry needs to believe that we believe. He’s been through a lot and Regina isn’t the easiest person to get along with. You have seen that. This is his form of hope. Besides it’s a nice fantasy. That this is all just a nightmare and things will get better. I think we all want to believe something like that.” 

Emma nodded, seeing the sense in that before something else crossed her mind. 

“So who does he think you are?” She smiled adoringly. “My name is Lilly. What’s your guess?” Emma thought for a moment before her eyes fell closed. “Tiger Lily.” She laughed. “Aye.” 

It was the first time Emma truly noted her accent. “I didn’t know you had an accent.” The girl paled. “Oh, I uh. My father, he doesn’t like it. Makes me seem like I am actually his. He told me to hide it. It must have slipped out.” The girl shot up. “I’m sorry. I have to go home now.” 

Then the girl was off and Emma felt bad for scaring her away. 

She watched her run off and wondered what Regina and Gold could do to their children that made them both so wildly different but so sad. Henry had turned to fairytales to understand the world and Lilly was already so disenfranchised with the world. Already knew it was a dark and depressing place, but she couldn’t be older then fourteen. It was really a shame and Emma was surprised to find herself caring about the girl almost as much as she knew she already cared about Henry. 

What was it with the people in this town? She already cared more about some of them then she had allowed herself in…well more than ten years. 

She shook herself. There was no time for that. She needed to find a place to stay. She knew that she would be spending the night in the bug, and that was far to reminiscent for her. She needed to ensure that it wasn’t more than a few nights No reason to give Regina any more ammunition to keep her from Henry.

**

Footsteps crunching gravel brought Emma’s attention away from Henry. She stiffened, from her position seated in his castle, but relaxed when she realized who was running toward them. 

Lilly was dressed for the chill in the air. Her long sweater and dark jeans, tall leather boots and over all of it the leather jacket. “Lilly! I was just telling Emma I found her father!” 

Lilly climbed up to sit next to him. “Oh? Who is he?” 

“He’s in a coma because that’s how the curse is keeping them apart! We just need Mary-Margaret to remind him! But Emma says that’s false hope.” Lilly met her eyes, cocked an eyebrow, but she must have read the trepidation in Emma because the girl turned back to Henry. 

“She’s right. So what’s the next plan?” 

Henry was quiet for a moment and then he smiled. “We need to remind him so we need to get her to read him their story. Maybe it will wake him up, or help them remember. Maybe if she reads it to him, he will remember who he is.”

Henry turned back to her, waiting for her approval. Lilly’s eyes fell on her as well, the teen waiting with an eyebrow raised. Emma thought it over for a minute before she leaned forward. “Okay.” 

That surprised him, them really. “Okay?” 

Emma nodded. “We’ll do it, but we’ll do it my way.” Both the kids nodded. Henry was just happy she was agreeing and Lilly would always go along with whatever to see Henry this happy and excited about something. 

“Let me ask her, okay kid?” The boy nodded and with that Emma sent them both off to school, Lilly smiling down at Henry as he rambled on about something. Her dark hair was glinting in the sunshine, his lighter hair ruffling in the slight breeze and once again Emma felt the fondness for them both sweep over her. 

She was glad that Henry had a friend like Lilly Gold. 

**

The next morning she found herself borrowing a shirt from Henry’s mother, having spilled coffee on her own. The silk felt uncomfortably thin on her skin and she knew she was shifting, antsy, as she slid back into the booth across from Henry and next to Lilly. 

They were awaiting Mary Margret so that she could tell Henry nothing happened and then maybe he would finally begin to see the truth about his fairytale thing. 

And then her plan was derailed with three simple words. She stared at the other woman across the table, Lilly staring at her in shock as well. Henry was enthusiastic and before Emma knew what was going on Mary Margaret and Henry were all but running out the door of Grannys. Lilly nudged her side, waking her up. “Wait. What?” 

Mary Margaret had been on her side yesterday, and now she was talking crazy to. What the hell was with this town? Lilly was at Henry’s side, Mary Margaret was staring at her. “If I got through to him, if we found a connection…” Lilly guided Henry out while they talked. “you don’t believe….”

“That he’s prince charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him.” And with that she too was out the door and Emma was left reeling. She sighed, she knew she had to follow them, of course she did, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. 

Henry was the first person into the hospital, Lilly and Mary-Margaret hot on his heels. Sure enough there was Graham by the guys door. “Your right! He’s waking up.” 

Henry made to dash in but Graham stopped him. Then he dropped the bomb. “He’s missing.” Then he moved aside and there she was. Regina was standing at the side of the empty bed arms crossed. Well shit, there goes Henry’s alibi. 

Regina stared back at them and then came striding towards them. “What the hell are you doing here? And you…” She grabbed Henry’s arm, “I thought you were at the arcade.” Lilly made to step forward, as Emma felt her teeth grind at the force of her hold on him. “Now you’re lying to me?” 

“No Regina, he was with me.” Lilly spoke up. “We were at the arcade and then he saw Emma and Mary-Margaret rushing by and wanted to know what was going on.” Lilly face the woman head on as she stared her down but then Mary-Margaret blurt out, “Where’s John Doe? Did someone…take him?”

She was looking at the sheriff, and everyone’s attention turned to him. “We don’t know yet. His IV’s were ripped out but there’s no sign for sure that there was a struggle.” Henry looked up at his mother. “What did you do.” There was no masking the accusation in his voice. 

Regina’s eyes widened at his tone before they narrowed. “You think I had something to do with this?” Lilly took a subconscious step back at the coldness of her tone and Emma found herself placing a hand on her arm. Her eyes on Regina and her son. 

Henry had a point. “It is curious that the mayor is here.” Her cold eyes flicked up to her and Lilly again stepped away, this time to Mary-Margaret to hold her hand as the woman stared at the room she had fled last night. 

“I’m here because I’m his emergency contact.” 

“You know him?” There was confusion and doubt in the teachers voice as she, as they all, stared at the mayor. “I found him. On the side of the road, years ago with no id.” That hit Emma hard, it was close to how she herself had been found. “I brought him here.” 

The doctor stepped forward. “Madam Mayor saved his life.” Mary-Margaret turned hopeful eyes to him. “Will he be okay?” The doctor was quick with a bleak answer and she was tired. “Well then, lets quit yapping and start looking.” She turned to leave but was stopped by Regina. 

“That’s what we are doing. Just stay out of this dear.” The tone was so patronizing it set her teeth on edge again. “And since I clearly can’t keep you away from my son, I’ll have to keep my son away from you.” She took Henry’s hand and led him out, stopping only to threaten and mock in one before striding out with her son and an order to the sheriff. 

Thankfully it seems the sheriff knew that Emma could be of help. Mary-Margaret and Emma followed him, but not before sending Lilly home. 

“Stay close to your phone kid. I’ll let you know what’s happening. If you hear from Henry… tell him the same.” Lilly gave a small nod. 

“Lass.” It was Graham. “Best to avoid her wrath at the moment. Ensure that if the boy reaches out its short. For both of you?” Lilly nodded. “I will. Thanks, Graham. Bye guys.” 

*** 

Lilly left them at the hospital, but she had no intention of spending this Saturday at home. Too much of a chance to run into her eerily cheerful father. No, she would spend the day out, but would keep her phone close incase Henry needed her. Often, when in these moods, Henry would call her after being locked away in his room, bored to tears. She would entertain him as she always used to when he was younger. Making up stories, or reading him stories from her own favorites. 

She found herself wandering to a place she hadn’t been to out of fear. She found herself standing on the docks, staring out at the vast, empty sea before her. There were a few small ships bobbing in the water, but all were tied to the docks. No one around here was really the sailing type. 

Lilly sat down a bench and closed her eyes, breathing in the salty air. All of a sudden she once again found herself staring, but from a much lower height, and standing on the deck of a large ship. 

“Alright my pirate princess, it’s easy. You let go of my hands and you walk. Then I catch you. I know you can do it!” 

The same voice she had hear the last time this happened was speaking to her. Or whoever she was at this moment. 

“Come on lass. Where’s papa’s brave girl?” Strong hands let go of her own and a few steps sounded. Then the voice was more distant. Not by a lot but enough to send fear through her. 

Then she felt determination well up and the body she was in took a wobbly step. She realized she was the size of an baby, or a young toddler. She took another step, the voice of the man encouraging her. “That’s it little lass! Come on, a few more steps and papa’s got you!” 

She took a step further, the face of the men still not coming into focus, but she saw startling blue eyes, so similar to her own and she picked up her foot to take that final step, wondering if he would come into focus. 

“Can I help you?” She blinked and whatever had happened was gone. Instead the dock hand was staring at her. She realized that she had been moving as the memory version, or whatever those were, of her had. She was standing at the foot of one of the docks. Nothing was moored there but suddenly she could imagine a majestic ship calling the large slip home. 

“No, just enjoying the sea air. Thank you though.” 

She turned, leaving the questioning stare and the sea behind her. The voice still echoed in her head. Whoever he was, he brought her comfort. He was encouraging, kind, carefree. All the things she longed to be herself. Longed for her father to be. 

“Lilly?” She turned to find Ruby staring at her. “Hello Ruby.” The older girl gave her a smile. “Are you alright? Where’s Henry and Emma?” 

“Emma’s searching for a missing person with the sheriff. Henry was taken home.” Ruby’s face clouded. “Regina.” She nodded. “Well, how about a lemonade at Granny’s?” Lilly turned to look over shoulder at the ocean one last time, a man’s laugh echoing in her ears before she agreed. 

**

“Lilly.” 

Lilly gripped the phone, angling it closer to ear to hear him whispering. “Henry, what’s going on? It’s nearly dark out.” 

“Meet me behind Granny’s. We have to help them They won’t find him without us.” 

Lilly sighed. “Why not Henry. Graham is the Sheriff. Emma finds people. This is their thing.” 

“They won’t because they won’t know who he’s looking for. We do. He’s looking for…” She sighed, “Snow White.” 

“Yes! Now come on.” Then the line clicked. This kid is going to get us into so much trouble. She ignored the thought though. A sudden desire to rebel welling within her. She opened her bedroom door, slipping her jacket over her shoulders and found the house quiet. The type of quiet that let her know her father was still out. 

She slipped out the back door anyway, before jogging a few streets over. Sure enough, crouching with his backpack behind a dumpster was Henry. He grinned his impish grin at her and she smiled back. “Alright then Sherlock. How do we find them?” 

“I think I know which way the tracks will lead them. The old bridge. The one nicknamed…” She grinned at him, sharp. “The troll bridge. Like the story she was reading him. Of course. Henry you’re a genius!” 

The pair ran off, determined to help find the John Doe. 

*** 

As the mayor strode away with Henry, Emma racing after her a moment later, Lilly turned her attention to the woman before her. She stood from the chair she had claimed earlier and placed a hand on her arm. “Are you alright?” 

The woman was twirling a pretty ring around her finger, one she had worn for as long as Lilly had known her. It took the teacher a moment to answer, as the John Doe’s eyes, David’s eyes, met Mary-Margaret’s over the shoulder of the other woman. 

She felt herself shiver. There was something knowing in the man’s eyes. Some sort of longing she had never seen before. It wasn’t for his wife. It was for the woman standing at her side. 

“It seems you have caused the mayor some trouble tonight dearie.” Lilly stiffened, both her and Mary-Margaret turned at the voice. Her father stood, both hands on his cane, his cold eyes on her. ‘Would it have been more responsible to let a ten year old run into the woods alone? I thought not.” 

Her father chuckled. “The mayor is under the impression that you master-minded that idea. Come, we must get home.” Lilly crossed her arms, glaring. Mary-Margaret nudged her. “Go. Best not stir the pot.” 

It was whispered but it knocked some of the defiance from her sails. “Fine.” She stomped by the short man, her father chuckling behind her. 

“Tell me, what does our John Doe remember?” 

She turned at the question he had posed as soon as they were out of the hospital. “What do you care? Surely a coma patient cant owe you money.” 

“Oho, bold dearie. I’ll ask again.” Lilly sighed, looking away from him. “Nothing, he remembers nothing.” Her father smiled, it was a truly terrifying smile, one she had no desire to understand. Instead, she turned and walked home that much faster.


	4. Chapter 3: The Golds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby and a mine with a dash of drem memories for Lilly.

Emma couldn’t believe that her advice, given in anger, had made that girl break into Gold’s shop. He didn’t seem nearly as off-putting now, though he was still creepy. 

Then her door opened and Henry’s wide eyes told her he had no idea why Gold was here, but that Gold was no one good in his little fantasy, though that was likely because he was a good friend to Lilly, even if the girl was older. 

“Do you know who that is?” He sounded worried. “Of course I do.” He seemed shocked, “I meant in this world. He’s Mr. Gold, Lilly’s father.” Henry narrowed his eyes. “I haven’t figured out who he is yet, but Lilly and I guess it’s someone bad.” 

Emma sighed, then realized her son was here when he surely wasn’t supposed to be. There was no doubt that Regina had followed through with her threat to ground him after everything that happened with David Nolan. 

When asked he simply said his mother was out till five and wanted to send time together but she had no time for him today. She had a job to do. Though Henry was persistent. Another thing he had seemingly gotten from her. Then he hit below the belt and she had no choice, it seemed like Henry was accompanying her today. 

*** 

“Wake up little love. Papa has a surprise for you!” Her eyes opened to meet the blue that mirrored her own and she beamed up at the man leaning over her bunk. “Surprise?” The man chuckled. “Aye, little pirate, a surprise. Now run along and get ready and meet me on deck!” 

She leapt out of bed as her papa left, quickly throwing clothes on before dashing toward the stairs to the deck. A quiet laugh halted her steps. “Where are you off to half dressed?” The kind womanly voice had her turning. “Papa has a surprise! Come on.” She took a hand and tugged but to no avail. 

“I hardly think your father would approve you until completely dressed my dear. And this is the captain’s ship! Come little pirate, let me fix your clothes.” A few tugs and some tucking in and then the gentle hands left her. “Alright, now, let’s go see about this surprise!” 

Again she took a hand and pulled the woman along behind her and when she hit the deck she was met with a booming laugh. “Ah little love, love, come to find the surprise have you?” Lilly was looking all around her, trying to spot something different and her father laughed at the obviously eagerness in her face. 

“Alright little pirate, you can cease your search. Here.” A hand appeared before her, something wrapped in it. She took the small box and opened it, finding a dagger in its sheath. “Papa?” 

“This is no toy Lilly. It is meant to keep you safe. Papa will teach you how to use it but you must only use it if you are in danger, but keep it with you always and I will know where to find you.” 

Lilly sat up with a gasp. She had seen that dagger before. It was in her father’s shop. It was behind the glass but it sat in his shop! She had seen it countless times in her youth, she had even gotten in trouble once for trying to grasp for it. 

How was it possible that the dagger was hers. If these were memories, if the man in them was her father, surely the woman was her mother. How had she ended up with Gold. If her father was a captain there was no way a boating accident could take them. And what type of father gifted his daughter a dagger? 

She felt something tugging in the back of her mind but she ignored in favor of the ringing that had woken her in the first place. 

“Lilly!” 

She smiled. “henry. What are you up to. I know your grounded yet it sounds like you aren’t at home. Are you really testing Regina’s patience?” The boy huffed, “I’m with Emma. Your dad has her looking for someone.” 

That had her sitting straight up. The only people in this town her father cared about were those that owed him money, or something else. “Why?”

“Emma said she stole something from his shop.” Lilly sighed. “That would make him angry. Thanks’ for the warning Henry.” 

“You’re not going to help us?” 

“If my father is involved I think I better not Henry. I’m not one to push his boundaries. Have a good day with Emma. But Henry?” She paused and her friend answered, “Yeah?” 

“Be careful.” 

She hung up the phone, the dream rising once more in her mind. She hadn’t been honest with Henry and while she felt guilt for lying to her friend, she needed to know what was going on and something was telling her getting her hands on that dagger would be a good start. 

*** 

She had sold the baby. Emma couldn’t believe it. She knew that Asley was desperate, but selling the baby. Then her eyes landed on Henry. Hadn’t she done the same thing? She shook the thought away, instead she leaned down and sent him home. 

Then Ruby told her that the girl was running. Running to Boston. She had to follow her, this girl had no idea how much trouble she was in. She understood what Lilly had meant now. Her father wanted what he thought was his property, and there was no stopping him, not this way. He would only have the girl arrested and then she would never get her kid back. 

Then Henry popped up, scaring a couple of years off her life and acting far to much like his father for her comfort. His face flashed before her eyes but she pushed it off as her son wheedled. He was definitely a mix of both of them. She sighed, “Alright, buckle up.” As her son happily did as she bid, she wondered what Ashley had gotten herself into. 

** 

“I told you!” There, just before the leaving sign, was Ruby’s car. They both ran out of the car, but it was empty, the Emma heard the groan of pain. There she was =, on the side of the road, clutching her stomach. “My baby’s coming.” 

Emma felt herself pale, but she didn’t let the panic take her. She told Henry to get back into the car and guided Ashley to it, buckled her in and then speed of. Ashley was groaning and Henry leaned forward, “is the baby really coming?” 

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry, the hospital isn’t that far.” That brought the girl from her pain. “No! No no no! Take me to Boston! I can’t go back there!” Emma was already denying that. “Oh no, we don’t have four hours, trust me I know.” 

“I can’t go back there! Please! He’s going to take my baby!” She was starting to panic so Emma made a vow she knew she was already planning on sticking to anyway, but she needed Ashley to be sure. “I won’t let that happen, but do you know what your asking for? If you keep this child are really ready, because I wasn’t.” 

Ashley gasped. “You weren’t.” 

“Nope, and if you want to give this kid its best chance it needs to be with somebody whose ready. So know what that means, your whole life is going to change because once you decide its yours this running thing cant happen. You have to grow up, and you cant ever leave. Understand?” 

Ashely answered, determined. “Yes. I want my baby.” 

***

Her father was distracted. She knew that, thanks to Henry. She doubted that her father was letting Emma search alone. He would be doing searches of his own, in other ways. She walked by the shop and saw the closed sign. She tried the door, it was locked. 

She sighed. Then an idea sprang to her mind. She had to at least try. She went to the back door and found the back of the shop as empty as the front. Where ever her father was, he wasn’t here. She slid a bobby pin from her hair and took a deep breath. She remembered reading Nancy Drew once, surely she could do this. 

She knelt and stuck the pin in the lock after arranging it how she needed it. She twisted it around and after a few misses, felt the lock twist. She grinned. Reading was always learning! 

She opened the door and slipped inside, closing it softly behind her. Half of her expected her father to appear the moment she entered but he did not. It was silent as church mice in the shop. The eerie feeling still here, even with him gone. 

She froze as she spotted the camera. The camera! She slid to the left as the camera shifted and she knew she was out of its lens for now, but she didn’t know where he kept the computer and she couldn’t risk being caught on tape taking, or even touching the dagger. 

She felt something in the front of the shop, like something was calling for her and she almost took the step but she froze. She couldn’t. She would just have to plan and come back another time. 

She sighed and slipped back out the door, dejected. Then she got a text from Henry and she was off. It seems they had found the girl and her child was being born. She didn’t know why her father wanted another child. He hardly cared for her, then again, he had various dealings, foster placements could be another. Shady of course, no doubt with numerous strings and hefty payments. 

Nevertheless, she hurried off to the hospital. 

**

It seems she arrived just after her father. The shock on Emma’s face as he called the baby merchandise was a shock to her as well. “Is that all I was?” She stepped forward, and her father turned to face her. “What are you doing here dearie?” 

“Answer the question!” She hadn’t ever been this angry, but suddenly she wanted to know. She wanted to know how he could take her in and then neglect her. “Lilly…” She ignored Emma, her eyes on the man that called himself her father. 

“Is that all I was to you? Merchandise? Is that why I raised myself? Why do you want this child? Surely one of us was enough! You hardly enjoy my presence, why would you want another baby!” 

The man gave no answer. Instead he turned away, Emma followed him, no doubt to get him to agree to leave the baby alone. Lilly felt herself collapse next to Henry. Her body was shaking. Something had flashed in those eyes, something unpleasant, suddenly her anger was replaced with fear. 

“Lilly.” She turned to Henry but she could not offer him anything, even a weak smile. It suddenly felt like he was far away. Her head was spinning, a headache, a fierce one, crept up and suddenly she felt herself fall sideways. 

“Lilly!” Her friends shout was the last thing she heard before everything went dark. 

“Come on then lass. Best keep up! Wouldn’t want all the sweets to be gone now would you?”

“No papa! Hurry!” She felt herself be swept up but she still could not see them man’s face. Though his eyes matched hers and his hair was the same shade. There was a lighter laugh to her left, she turned and suddenly she could see the woman’s face. “Really Killian, sweets before dinner?” 

“It’s a pirates life for us love!” The woman gave another laugh, her eyes crinkling. She scooped her out of her father’s arms to settle her on a hip. “While that is true I can also tell you that healthy little girls need dinner before a snack.” The man chuckled. “Right you are love, as always. Still, best to let the lass at least pick out her treat, or she will riot.” 

“Much like her father then.” The man chuckled. “Aye, and don’t you forget it!” 

There was a bop on her nose from a large hand and then she was being carried into the shop by the nice woman. 

**

“Lilly!” At her side was Emma, Henry frantically breathing next to her. She blinked up at both of them. “Sorry, I had a headache, and the anger must have made it worse. I’m also hungry. Haven’t eaten much today.”

She could see instantly that Emma didn’t believe her. “Nope, kid you need to get checked out.” 

Lilly refused. “Really, I’m just hungry. Please Emma, or they will tell my father and I already made him mad enough!” 

She knew she had her. Emma had a soft spot for her and Henry, she knew that. She felt bad using it to her advantage but she knew his anger would be bad enough when she went home she had no desire to make it worse. 

She had no idea why this was happening to her, but she knew no one would believe her. She would be dubbed crazy to. Just like Henry and her father wouldn’t hesitate to lock her up. That much she knew for sure. 

Emma sighed but let it go and lead them to the girl instead. The girl stiffened at the sight of her but Emma reassured her that the baby was hers. Lilly sighed. She hated the stigma she got because she was her father’s daughter. She wanted no part of his games. She never had. 

**

That night she was met with startling silence. No menace waiting her, no anger. Just silence. It was telling, but Lilly was in no hurry to question it. Instead she went to bed. 

And then spent the weekend hiding in her room. She longed to go out and see Henry, to see something besides these four walls but she also knew that staying out of sight would appease his anger a reassure his control. She was also able to try and plan a way back into the shop that way. 

Though she was scared of ever actually trying. After all, everyone in town knew not to mess with Mr. Gold, and his daughter was no different. 

*** 

She felt the shake, it woke her from her nap Monday night. She ran out of the house, and toward the commotion. She found Henry with Dr. Hopper. “What was that?” Both of them shook their heads, but she followed them, taking Henry’s hand to keep him from rushing off. 

Then they found the good madam mayor talking destruction. Not surprising. Then she felt Henry slip out of her grasp and he was confronting his mother. Always the trouble maker that one. Regina finally sent him to the car and he went though she knew him well. She followed him. 

Sure enough she watched him ger right back out of the car, and beckon the good doctor to him. She saw Emma clock him but she said nothing. Lilly sighed. Someone needed to be with him and while she trusted Archie, he was also a bit hapless. So she followed him. 

Then Emma cordoned off the tape and followed as well. 

Henry beamed at her when he saw her behind Archie. “Good this requires all of operation Cobra.” 

“I didn’t realize I was in operation Cobra.” Lilly rolled her eyes behind the good doctor’s back. He was now because Henry had found some use for him no doubt. “Of course you are, you know everything.” 

He turned back to them all. “We can’t let her do this. What if there is something down there?” 

Emma, hands on her hips, had an answer. “They are just some old tunnels…” but as always the kid had an answer for that. “That just happen to collapse right after you get here?” Lilly sighed, but something was niggling the back of her mind. Something she wasn’t ready to give thought to. 

“Your changing things. Weakening the curse.” Emma frowned down at him. “That’s not what’s happening.” Henry was insistent though. “Yes. It is. Did you do anything different today? Because something is happening.” 

Lilly watched as surprise clouded Emma’s face and her hand went to the new badge at her waist. Though the moment was ruined by Regina. “Henry I told you to wait in the car. Ms. Gold, please take him and ensure he stays there this time.” Lilly nodded and guided Henry away. 

She heard Regina admonishing Hopper in the background and felt for him. Evil Queen or not she had quite the acerbic tongue. 

**

“Okay kid slow down. What are we doing here?” 

She had gotten a call from a distraught Henry, and it had broken her heart. She hated to see him cry, always had. 

“Dr. Hopper. He told me I’m…” he looked away but it was enough. Lilly brought the boy to her chest. “Oh Henry.” 

“Do you believe me Lilly?” Sad eyes looked up at her and so she knelt. She could never disappoint him. “I do Henry. I’ve helped you before remember?” The boy nodded. “Mary-Margaret’s card. Emma’s address.” 

Lilly nodded. “Now, what are we doing here.” 

“She’s hiding something down there, and we need to know what.” Her eyes closed. “Henry, we can’t go down there. There could be aftershocks. Nothing is stable.” His hand clutched hers. “Please?”

The boy had always been able to make her cave and he knew it. Lilly sighed, staring at the mines before her. “Okay Henry. We go, but we go carefully okay. And the moment something seems off, we turn around.” 

The boy nodded eagerly so she took the lead, knowing that she would take the fall for this one, literally or figuratively. Anything to keep the boy and his hope alive.

They entered the mine together, Lilly pushing the voice in her head away. The one screaming at her that this was a bad idea. The one telling her to turn around and drag Henry out with her. 

**

“Thankfully at least he came prepared. A flashlight came out of his bag once the sun disappeared behind them. “Stay close alright.” 

She rarely commanded him, but he knew when she did that it was serious and this was that. They had to tread carefully. One wrong step and they could die down here and she couldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t. 

They set out. The pair walked along the old mine cart tracks, deeper into the mine. The light beaming off the walls. The water dripping, the echo of their footsteps, it all set her on edge. She found herself longing for fresh air, the same longing that always had her tugging her window open. 

Sadly there was no window for that now.

“What is that?” Right before a bend in the tracks, light bounced off of something and Henry slipped around her. She sighed, but stayed close. He picked up a piece of glass. “It’s just glass Henry.” 

“No, look.” He passed it to her and she took it. He was right. This was processed glass. It was to smooth. Unmined glass wouldn’t be this refined. Whatever it was on it, it wasn’t natural. It was a design. She looked up, meeting his once again excited eyes. Then his eyes flicked to the bend. Deeper they were going it seemed. 

For a moment Lilly turned back the way they came, but then the mine began to shake. She gulped. She grabbed Henry and ran, praying they could get back before the opening collapsed completely. 

**

“Henry?” There was a voice calling for him up ahead. “Archie!” They boy burst out of the way they had been, flashlight beaming in the man’s eyes. “Your hear to help us.” 

“Us?” 

Then his eyes found hers. For once she had no polite words for this man. He was the reason Henry had been crying. He was the reason that he had felt the need to search these mines for proof. This was, in many ways, all his fault. 

“Lilly, your down here to?” The man shook his head. “Henry it’s not safe, come on.” Something clouded over his face then and Lilly sighed. “So your still against me?” 

“Henry there’s no time for that, come on!” The doctor took his shoulders but Henry tore himself out of Hoppers grasp. “You don’t believe me. You’ll see. You’ll see.” Then he turned and dashed right around her and back into the tunnels. They both shouted after him before she whirled around. 

“What were you thinking! I almost had him out of here. I almost had him convinced it wasn’t safe! How could you rip it all away from him like that!” 

She turned and ran after him. She needed to protect him. She didn’t care if the good doctor followed or not.

** 

He came with them, for now it was enough. Then they found the elevator shaft because his dog was barking. It was more. Then everything went to hell again. There was another shake, this one louder and more forceful and instead of the elevator going up, they fell. Hopper took Henry and held him up, but there was no one to grab her. 

She hit her head and the last thing she saw was Henry in the man’s arms before everything went black. 

*

Henry stared at his friend. She was breathing but she wasn’t waking up. Dr. Hopper put her head in his lap, feeling the bump on her head. He was no clinician but she wasn’t good. 

“What’s wrong with her?” He looked up at him and shook his head. “I don’t know Henry.” They boy shined his light up over them, waving away dirt. Maybe he could see something. There was nothing. 

He turned back to the doctor and his friend and sat down. “I’m really, really, really sorry.” His eyes were more on his friend, but he meant it to Dr. Hopper to. This was his fault. 

“It’s alright.” 

Henry sighed, “I just wanted to find proof. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

Dr. Hopper smoothed some strands of hair away from the girls face. He had always wanted to help her. He had seen her trailing Gold before, or Henry. She always seemed so sad and depressed. Earlier, he had seen anger he had never seen in her before. He knew she was fiercely loyal and protective though, so it was no surprise. After all, he was the reason Henry wanted to find proof. 

*

“Emma!” 

Dr. Hopper felt himself begin o relax. Henry had helped him, now he had to help him and the girl in his arms. “Emma, Lilly is hurt.” 

“Lilly?” 

Henry looked down. “She came with me because I asked her to. She hit her head.” 

Hopper watched the woman above them deliberate, then she spoke into the walkie. “Lilly Gold is here to. She’s hurt. I’m bringing her up first.” 

“Absolutely not Ms. Swan. You bring Henry up right now.” 

Emma ignored the Mayor’s voice, “pass her to me. Carefully.” Hopper stood, lifting the girl. Henry helped, keeping gentle hands on his friends head until he could no longer reach. Emma situated the girl in her arms and then she looked back down. 

Hopper knew she didn’t want to leave the boy. “Take him as well. I’ll wait.” She looked at him in shock but she also knew she needed to get Henry, get both of these kids, out of here. 

“Alright.” Hopper passed Henry up, and Emma pulled him through the top with one hand. “Climb on my back Henry and wrap your arms around my neck, be careful of the harness.” The boy did as he was told. 

Then the mine shaft began to shake again. It was going to fall. He looked up at twin concerned faces. “It’s okay!” 

Then the cart collapsed. In one las moment of hope, he aimed his umbrella and swung. It latched onto a carabiner in Emma’s harness. He was safe to. 

**

They made it to the top and Regina pulled Henry off her back, Graham helped Emma get the girl out without further hitting her head. He took the girl from Emma’s arms as she watched Henry be ushered to EMT’s, Regina fussing. 

She turned her attention back to the girl. “Someone needs to alert RM. Gold. She’s unconscious. She hit her head, I’m worried.” 

With that the happy moment was over. 

She made sure that the girl was in the ambulance and then Henry was back at her side. They went to the hospital together, but there was no news. They sat to wait and Emma couldn’t help herself. She placed a hand on his knee. “You really scared me.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

*** 

“Lilly dear. It’s time to wake up. Your father has left on business and he likes his kisses when he returns!” The sweet voice made her eyes flutter open. Once again she was looking at the kind woman with the lovely brown eyes and dark hair. 

She smiled down at her. “There’s those pretty blues. So like your fathers and the ocean you both love so dearly. Come, let us be ready.” 

She let the woman help her dress, and then they made their way on deck, hearing the shout. Lilly let go of the woman’s hand and dashed away, crashing into another body. Then she was being lifted into the air, but there was no chuckle. No laugh. Large hands cradled her close and the man took a deep breath. 

“Killian, what is it?” 

“Nothing Milah. Nothing at all.” 

Lilly snuggled into the hug, always happy to be in her daddy’s arms. She clutched his neck, small hands fisting his hair. The comforting smell of the leather and the sea keeping the girl at ease, despite her papa’s odd behavior. A light hand released the hold she had on his head and she was being guided back to her father’s hip. 

“Killian?” The man didn’t answer her, instead, a large hand twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. “I will be alright love. Come, tell me about your day. How was your nap little love?”


	5. Chapter 4: Lilly and Her Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump: The curse breaks

Emma stared at the girl still in a coma. She had hit her head hard but Whale wasn’t sure why she wasn’t waking up. In the few weeks the girl had been asleep, David Nolan had gone home and caused mayhem for her friend, and two weeks ago, Graham died. 

She had seen the whole thing. 

Henry held one of the girls hands. Whispering something. Emma took a step closer. “if your remembering I hope that you figure out who you are. I don’t know yet. I can’t find you in the book. I’ll look harder if you want, or you could wake up and tell me. Then maybe we could do this together.” 

Emma placed a hand on the boys shoulder. “Come on Henry. I best get you home. No need to make Regina angry.” Henry squeezed the hand he held and then he left. Emma leaned over the bed. “Come on kid. I know your stronger than this. Wake up. Someone’s gotta help me keep the kid in line.” 

“Ms. Swan.” 

She turned to find Mr. Gold. She had heard that man had come and gone. If it was Henry, she would have camped out at the hospital until things got better but he wasn’t. He was conducting business and visiting infrequently. Perhaps he was the opposite and it hurt too much to see her here. 

“Mr. Gold.” She turned and left. Glancing behind her to see the man leaning on his cane and staring intently at the girl laying in the hospital bed. 

*** 

That night her papa tucked her in, humming quietly and sitting at her side. Sleepy blue eyes smiled up at him and large hands were soothing her hair. “Goodnight papa.” 

She couldn’t make out his face but the soft hands never left her hair, until she fell asleep. Then the combing motion ended. 

When she woke it was morning and she climbed from her bed to get dressed. She headed for the deck in search of her good morning cuddles. She found someone else, but not her papa. “Milah!” She ran to the woman who smiled and caught her, though she seemed distracted. 

“You must stay with Elroy today little one. I have to go, and your papa is away on business. Be a good girl okay?” 

She pouted but nodded. Milah smiled and ruffled her hair. “That’s a good lass. Your papa will be proud.” As always the little girl stood tall. She did love to make her papa proud. The woman ruffled her hair and then she turned and beckoned their first mate forward. “Keep an eye on her today Elroy.” 

The man gave a nod and Milah strode from the ship. She had to find her pirate and figure out how to stop this before her ex-husband ruined what she had found with Killian and his daughter. 

**** 

Gold found himself staring down at his daughter. He remembered of course. The child was not his. And she had remained frozen in time as a fourteen year old girl for the last twenty-eight years. 

There had been no sign of her father, he had not been swept into Regina’s curse. It was no matter. He could deal with that problem later. Now, now he must wait for that Swan woman to break the curse. For now he must pretend. 

That meant continuing to play the role of father to the brat. 

She was becoming defiant. Where she had been meek and cowed these last twenty-eight years she was beginning to develop a back bone again. He knew it would be soon. It seemed that Regina’s control was slipping. 

Her huntsman had remembered and she had killed him for it. Ms. Swan was changing things, and normally that would please him, but he knew what a headache this child could be when she was free of this curse. 

After all, she had been in his care for a very long time. 

** 

The child had not ceased its crying. For days its cries had echoed from the tower. It grated on his ears. He grew tired of her them. 

He appeared before the brat, who only hiccupped and stared at him through watery blue eyes. “Where’s my papa?” 

It was rather imperiously demanded. It seemed she was a rather spoiled little brat. “He is somewhere where he will never escape dearie. As are you.” The brat cried harder so he waved a hand, patience gone. 

The little brat was finally silenced, mouth hanging open in shock. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Little hands clawed at her throat. “Cease your wailing and you may have it back.” Fat tears rolled down the child’s face but stubbornness overtook it. 

It seemed there was plenty of pirate in the girl. No matter, he would break her. Afterall, he had all the time in the world and a very large plan for this little brat. 

*** 

As she lay sleeping, Lilly Gold had no idea what was going on outside her mind. Her favorite teacher was accused of infidelity and then murder. 

David Nolan was a coward. 

Regina was winning and her father seemed to be doing nothing to stop it and nothing to help her. Yet she slept on, stuck in her own mind. 

She did not know that Graham was dead. She did not know that a new stranger arrived in Storybrooke. She didn’t see the changes. But she had visitors, every day. 

Henry came when he could, Emma and Mary-Margaret read to her often. Though the latter would soon find herself in a dire situation. Even David Nolan occasionally spent time at her bedside. 

And all of them spent more time there than he did. Her own father. Or so she thought.

Though, she wasn’t sure what to think thanks to the things happening in her brain. 

***   
She heard the call. She knew she was supposed to be asleep but her papa would not mind. She scampered toward the stairs. Careful that Elroy would not see. She needed to make it to her papa first. 

Up on deck there was strange cold in the air. She had never felt it before. She paused for a moment at the change and then she darted forward. She froze again when she saw her papa leaning against a mast clutching his chest. She could nearly see his face now. 

Her papa was hurt. She had never seen her papa hurt. 

Then her eyes found Milah. She relaxed. Milah would fix it, Milah fixed everything. Then her eyes found the scariest looking man she had ever seen and she suddenly wished that they were far away from here. She didn’t like this man. 

She slunk closer, careful to keep out of sight. She was an intelligent child, she knew this man meant danger, to her and her family. She was careful to keep hidden. Then the winds changed, fury eked out of the man she did not know. Then a hand plunged into the chest of the only mother Lilly had ever known. 

She ran screaming for her. Cold, dark and golden eyes fell upon her and she shivered under his stare. But she was brought back by an anguished cry from her papa. He cradled Milah in his arms and they heard her last words. 

Milah loved her and she was dead because of her. 

The little girl started to cry, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her papa, calling for him in fear. It was the same hand that had just crushed Milah’s heart. Her papa looked different, angry, sad. Still she called for him. After all, no harm would ever come to her on this deck. He had promised that. 

And then she realized she was wrong as the smoke appeared. She lunged away but she couldn’t get there. Her father, the deck of their ship, it was all gone. Replaced with a castle far away. 

*** 

The teen tossed in the bed before him but did not wake. He knew that the time was near. Others were gaining inklings of their old selves, and no matter what Regina did, she would lose. He knew that. He tried to help things along where he could. After all he needed this curse broken for his plan to work. 

However, he also needed control of this girl if his plan was to be carried out. She knew far to much after her time spent locked in his tower. He fervently hoped that whenever the curse was broken, the child would stay in her coma. 

Otherwise she would be hell bent on finding her father and he had no magical tower here to lock her in, and she was far too friendly with all of the heroes. He knew, of course, that they were all here often. Mary- Margaret had visited every day since her name was cleared. 

The boy was often here reading to the girl, trying to awaken her with the story. However he still had no idea who she was. Rumple imagined that their story was not yet a part of the book, and he hoped it stayed that way. He had no desire for his plans, his losses, to be made public. Not yet anyway. 

“Ahh Mr. Gold. I was going to give a ring but since you’re here, I believe she will awake soon. She has been moving more, she even occasionally speaks in her sleep. Hopefully your daughter will be back with us shortly.” 

He faced Dr. Whale, carefully keeping his mask in place. “Hopefully your correct, good doctor.” Then he took his leave. 

Soon Emma Swan would be coming to him and he would be sending her off on a mission to retrieve what he needed, then maybe he would be able to control the brat and control other variables to his plan. 

** 

Lilly was pacing the floor of her cell. She had lost track of how long she had been here but she longed for her papa. Longed for the open air of the sea and the light laughter of her parents floating on the breeze. 

She remembered finding them dancing in the captains quarters, finding her father with his arm around Milah’s waist. Remembered them both tucking her in. 

She missed her papa. She missed Milah and she knew her papa was in pain and it was all her fault. She clutched the dagger that she had carried since it was gifted to her. She hoped every day that today would be the day her father burst into the tower and freed her a slayed the monster below. 

“Hello dearie.” She jumped and found said monster at the door of her cell. “I am here to ensure that my prize stays at it is.” He waved his hand and she felt cold as the magic sweat over her. 

“What did you do?” The imp before her grinned manically. “It seems your father has sworn to kill me. He searches the realms for a way to do so. I will keep you young so that no matter how long it takes, whenever the silly captain does arrive, I will have what he seeks and you to will die before his eyes.” 

She felt tears well in her eyes. Her papa was going to come, but it would be a long time. And he would walk into a trap and it was all her fault. Still, she swallowed back tears. She was a pirate princess and she would no longer let this man see her fear. 

“Oh ho, that is quite the brave face dearie. Settle in, I think you are in for a long life. You see there is only one way to kill me and your father will never get his hands on it.”

With those final words the door closed and the monster once again vanished. She sat down on the small cot numbly. The monster was probably right, and all of this was all her fault. 

She moved back to the window in her tower, one ironically enough with a view of the sea. She stared at it and whispered, clutching the dagger in both hands. “I am so sorry papa. This is all my fault.” 

***

A realm away, the captain was sat in the helm of his ship, clutching the talisman around his neck. He had heard his little girls voice. She still had the dagger. She thought it all her fault and his heart ached. 

It ached for the love he had lost to death and the child he had had stolen from him. But he had time now. This was Neverland. He would figure out how to get his revenge, and then he would go and skin the crocodile. He had no doubt that the monster knew what he was after. He would ensure Lilly’s survival to have something to hold over his head. It was the only thing keeping him from storming after them now. 

His absence would keep his little girl alive. One day they would be reunited, but first he had a job to do. 

*** 

Emma watched in terror as Henry fell after eating a bite of the turnover she had been about to eat. She rushed to his side, fear coursing through her. First Lilly, and now Henry? She wouldn’t let that happen.

** 

Gentle hands brushed hair away from Lilly’s face. “Oh dear, I fear Henry is unwell. If things end badly you won’t even get to say goodbye. I am so sorry sweet girl. You have always been such a good friend to the lad.” 

Mary-Margaret sat on the edge of the beautiful girls bed, watched a bead of sweat roll down the girls face. It was still so unusual to see her without the braids in her hair, the leather jacket, without her sad blue eyes. 

She had always longed to help this girl but had never been bold enough to approach until Emma Swan came to town. And then before she could really help the girl the poor thing had saved Henry and Dr. Hopper and was paying the price. 

She leaned over and placed a kiss to the poor girls forehead before standing to take her leave. Emma needed a friend and she would be there for her now as Emma had been for her. 

***

Emma was still too late. She felt the tears running down her face. The adrenaline pumping through her veins. Henry had been right the whole time and he wouldn’t be here to see any of this change.

She knew now that she would figure out how to lift the curse, for him, but it would mean nothing. Not without him. 

She leaned over, shaking hands smoothing his hair away before she whispered her love and placed a kiss to her son’s forehead. The something strange happened. 

A burst of white light sprang from her lips on his forehead and swept through the room. It washed over her and then, thank god, Henry woke up. 

**

Two floors away, Lillian Jones woke, and she knew. She remembered who she was. She ripped the IV from her arm and stood. She had to find Henry before Rumpelstiltskin found her. She had her curse memories and her old memories back. She knew that he would be back to claim his prize now that the curse was broken. 

Emma and the others would hopefully keep her safe. She had no desire to return to her gilded prison. Though she would be damned if she did not get her hands on her dagger. It had been two hundred some odd years but she still had hope. Her papa was Killian Jones. He would find her. 

She found her clothes in a drawer, ignored the mine dust on them and slipped them on. Then she took off, only to find that Henry was also in the hospital. 

She crashed into his room in time to see the Evil Queen fleeing with tears in her eyes. She found Henry, sat up in bed, various things pressed to his chest but he was alright. She let out a relieved sigh. 

“Henry.” 

The boy grinned up at her. “Lilly! Do you remember to?” She swept him into a hug. “I do Henry. Do not worry, my name is still Lilly. It seems they were not willing to give me a new name while I was in this prison.” 

A hand fell on her shoulder. “Should you be outta bed kid?” She turned to find Emma and she smiled. “I’m alright. Thank you.” She hugged the woman before her. Then an orderly dropped the tray of utensils she was carrying and it crashed to the floor. 

Emma moved to her side and Lilly helped Henry from the bed. There, was an ominous cloud rolling in. Purple and sparking. “Another curse?” It was the doctor. She to wondered what was happening. 

Then the cloud and smoke swept over them and she had a guess. Magic had been brought to this realm. Magic meant that Evil Queen and Rumple would be far harder to manage here.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunions cut Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is broken, Regina is in trouble, madness ensues.

When the magic began to dissipate they all agreed. Find the others and figure out what was going on. 

Emma and Lilly shared another hug while waiting for Henry to dress. “How are you really?” Lilly smiled at the concern. “I’m okay, but Emma?” The woman gave her a curious look. “He isn’t my father and I’m not going back there.” Emma’s surprise was evident but she must have read the determination in Lilly’s voice because she just nodded. 

“Okay kid, I’m sure you can stay with us for now.” Lilly smiled. “I’m sure Henry will love that.” They both laughed just as the boy himself reappeared. “Now what?” 

Emma and Lilly both turned toward the hospital entrance. “Now we find the others and figure out what that was and why everyone is still here.” Henry nodded. “Right, because when the curse broke everyone should have gone back to the Enchanted Forest.” 

Lilly and Emma nodded before Emma began leading the way out of the hospital. 

**

We found them all in the middle of the street in front of Granny’s. There was a lot of hugging going on and then one of the dwarves asked the same question Henry had and Snow gave her answer. 

She had no idea the daughter in question was right behind her. Henry watched excitedly as his family began to weave itself back together. Lilly smiled too, though she sensed this road would be long. There was a lot of trepidation in Emma’s voice and Lilly had the feeling that things hadn’t been easy for her either.

But then she watched as Snow White and Prince Charming reunited with their daughter and she found herself longing for her own reunion. She wanted her papa’s arms around her, she wanted to smell the sea and the leather smell that had lulled her to sleep for as long as she could remember. She wanted to apologize. 

The dagger. She remembered that her dagger was in the Dark One’s shop. She would have to find a way to retrieve it and then, maybe, she would be able to finally reunite with her father. 

Lilly stood with her hands on Henry’s shoulders, watching Emma and her parents. Of course, she felt joy for them, she saw the tears that they didn’t bother to hide. Then Henry decided to chime in “grandpa?” Snow started laughing and Lilly couldn’t help a giggle at the surprise in David’s eyes before he agreed. “Yeah kid, I suppose so.” 

Then Lilly let Henry go, sensing that the prince wanted to hug the kid. She stood back, her arms coming around herself as she watched Henry get scooped into the love in front of them. They may not have been expecting to become grandparents when they woke, but they were. And they were so openly loving it made the ache in Lilly’s heart burn. 

“She did it. She saved you.” Henry was staring between Snow White and Prince Charming, but Snow just beamed at her daughter. “She saved all of us.” Emma was about to protest, clearly uncomfortable so when the grumpy dwarf intervened in the happy moment, Lilly felt herself step forward and take Emma’s hand. 

She gave her a knowing look. It was hard, she imagined, after so many years alone to be reunited with people she had probably given up all hope in finding. 

Emma met her eyes and Lilly gave her hand a squeeze but remained silent. 

As everyone moved onto the next crisis Lilly kept hold of Emma, silently providing support because the gratefulness in Emma’s face was plain to her. She could see her discomfort with the whole situation so she kept the hold, even when Snow again reached out before they all turned to face the dwarves and their questions. 

The answer that Lilly already knew was given by the Blue Fairy. “Magic. I can feel it.” Snow greeted the woman happily. Henry, of course, loved her answer. “Magic? In Storybrooke? You’re the Blue Fairy, do something magical.” Lilly coughed on a laugh, but the nun smiled indulgently at him. “It is not quite that simple Henry. No wand, no fairy dust, matters are far more complicated now.” 

Of course Grumpy had an answer. She had heard the tales of all these people, read Henry’s book. She was not surprised that the angry dwarf had an answer. 

Emma however, did not agree with his thoughts on who was at fault. Neither did she. She had a sinking suspicion that she knew who was behind this and it worried her. Everything about him worried her. 

“No. Wait.” Emma gently pulled away from Lilly’s grasp and stepped forward, “It wasn’t Regina.” 

** 

They began walking, to confront Gold. She had been right, the Dark One had been responsible for bringing magic to Storybrooke and had used Emma to achieve his means. 

Snow was still trying to get her daughter to open up. “Is there anything you want to ask us? I mean you must have questions.” 

Emma, the Sheriff, was a woman on a mission and would, no doubt, leave the questions for later. Lilly had been filled in quietly by Henry. Graham was dead. 

She ached for him. He was a nice man. A bit stiff, though now she knew why, he had always treated her kindly. He often bought her coffee or a doughnut when they were both at Granny’s and he always had a polite smile and wave for her when their paths crossed in the street. Of course, he was also a gem with Henry, but everyone it seems was a gem with Henry. 

“The only questions I have are for Gold. Why he double-crossed me and what he did to this town.” Lilly huffed. “Nothing good Emma. I don’t know much of his plans but I know it was likely nothing good.”

Snow White cut in. “Shouldn’t we talk about… well, it… first?” 

“What?” Emma was not playing easy. Her walls were rising. Lilly could almost see her defensive alarms blaring. “Well us, your life, everything.” There was a bit of desperation in her voice that Lilly couldn’t fault her. The last thing she remembered of Emma as herself was sending her away. Then the curse memories. That couldn’t be easy. 

She found herself glad that her papa wasn’t in the curse’s purview. It would have meant that he wouldn’t remember her and that, she was sure, would kill him. This way he was spared. She knew he was, she had never seen him in Storybrooke and the Jolly Roger’s mast was not looming along the shoreline. Her father went nowhere without their home. He wasn’t here. 

“Can we talk about everything maybe later, with a glass of wine? Or several…bottles?” Lilly coughed on a laugh and that, for seemingly the first time, truly drew attention to herself. “Lilly!” She smiled softly at the princess. “Hello Mary-Margaret, or should I say, Snow.” 

“You're alright?” Henry bounced over and took her hand and she grinned down at her friend. “Aye, I’m fine. Thanks to this one and Emma. Though I was remembering before our little mine adventure.”

Henry blushed a bit but Lilly ruffled his hair and the smile was back. 

But Snow quickly turned back to her daughter. Both her parents did, pushing to know everything but Emma whirled around, bringing them to a stop. She explained her hesitance, that she needed time, and while Lilly felt for both of them, she understood Emma. 

This was a lot to take in if you were not used to the chaos of the Enchanted Forest. 

Then she noted what David had already. The chaos ahead. “Snow.” David was trying to get his wife’s attention, and Lilly nudged Emma, making her turn in time to see Dr. Hopper come running. 

Of course, it was news of more chaos. Regina was about to be accosted. That could be dangerous with magic back in town. So they took off, and Lilly considered, as they stormed past the shop, sneaking away but she knew she would be caught on camera and she needed to get the dagger without him noticing right away. 

So she followed the horde. Besides, for Henry she would do anything and Regina may be terrible but she loved Henry and he was right, she was still his mom. 

**

Emma sent Henry and Lilly with Ruby. She didn’t want to take Henry to see Gold and she didn’t want her to have to deal with him either. She still did not know, who or what he was. Lilly should tell her, but that would mean telling her story and the memories had made everything so fresh. She was not ready yet to go down that road. 

So after Regina was locked in a cell her and Henry were sent away and she didn’t fight it. Instead, she promised to attempt to keep Henry out of trouble. 

But then night fell, the wind picked up and Lilly felt the foreboding she had when she first realized the Dark One had returned magic to this realm. He had done something, she was sure of it. And whatever it was, it would not be pleasant. 

**

She and Henry convinced Ruby. They needed to know what was going on. They took off, the chaos seemed to be stemming from the mayor’s office so that’s where they were headed. She could feel Henry’s worry. The Mayor’s office meant Regina since they had checked the station and she wasn’t there. Either she was helping Gold with this or something else was happening. 

They ran into the building and Henry took off. He headed for the assembly room, and Lilly and Ruby followed. 

They found smoke and Regina with David pinned to the wall with vines from the wallpaper behind him. She was about to kill David. Emma and Mary-Margaret were nowhere in sight. 

“Mom?” That was enough to garner Regina’s attention but Lilly stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulders. He was shaking. Regina turned and moved away but David remained stuck on the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Lilly could hear the fear in his voice. She pulled him backward, closer to her. Ruby took up a position behind them, her eyes on David. Regina came closer anyway, striding forward and grabbing Henry’s hands. 

“It’s okay, your safe now.” Then David fell from the wall, gasping for breath and Regina spared a glare for Ruby as she ran past to help David up. Lilly stayed, hand on Henry’s shoulder but his eyes were going back and forth between his grandfather on the floor and the woman in front of him. 

“Where’s my mom? Where’s…” He was falling into panic, and then Regina answered. “They’re gone.” Henry recoiled at that and Lilly’s eyes fell closed. Poor Henry. “They fell through a portal. They’re… Henry, I’m sorry.” She truly did seem remorseful, but it didn’t matter to Henry. 

“No, you’re not. You really are the Evil Queen!” That hit the woman like a punch in the gut. “I don’t want to see you again.” Lilly gripped Henry’s shoulder. This was dangerous territory. Regina was unstable on the best day and this day had been far from that for her. 

“No don’t say that.” She reached up and stroked his face. “I love you.” Lilly was sure she did. She just didn’t know how to show it. “Then prove it. Get Emma and Mary-Margaret back.” Henry threw down the gauntlet. “And until then, leave me, leave everyone alone.” The poor kid was struggling with keeping his tears at bay. He wanted to be strong but Lilly could feel him shaking. She silently offered her support as the queen fought back. 

“Where will you go?” Before Lilly could open her mouth, David now back on two feet answered. “With me.” He strode past the queen as she stood straight and grabbed Henry’s other shoulder. Lilly let the boy go. He had his grandpa now and David may be new at this but Henry loved him, that was enough. 

The other three strode out of the room but Lilly found herself stepping forward. “I’ll keep an eye on him. It’s Henry, he will forgive you, but you have to earn it.” She didn’t flinch at the glare the Queen threw at her, she simply turned and followed the rest of them out. 

** 

She lingered behind them, but Henry felt her absence once they were out of the building. He lurched out of his grandpa’s hold and flung himself towards her like he used to do when he was little. 

“Lilly…” His voice wobbled and she sunk to her knees, clutching him to her. “I know kid, I know.” She let the boy shake in her arms, felt a tear or two fall on her neck, but then he pulled away. “You're still coming right?” 

Lilly wrinkled her nose. “What?” Henry turned to David. “She can’t stay with Mr. Gold. Emma told her she could stay with us. She can right?” David’s eyes flicked to her, and Lilly held her breath. There was no way she was returning to that house, not with him there. She would get what she wanted while he was out but until then she did need a place to stay or she was sleeping on a cold bench. 

The man couldn’t deny Henry, not when it seemed his daughter had made the promise. Lilly read his answer before he gave it and deflated a bit with relief. “Yeah kid, she can stay with us.” Henry gave him a watery smile, but he remained clutching Lilly’s hand. She let him. 

This had been a trying day for him. He had nearly died, his family was reunited, and then they were ripped away from him and now he didn’t know if they were alive or dead. 

The walk back to the loft was quiet, Henry and David were both lost in thought. Ruby had gone home for the night with a quiet apology. Lilly stayed with them, she had clocked whatever David was holding, but she wasn’t sure what it was. She just let Henry grip her hand and worried herself. If they had been ripped through a portal, a portal to a place that shouldn’t exist, then that was a problem. 

She hoped, for Henry’s sake that the Queen was lying and that the other two would be okay. She had helped Henry search for his mom for so long, she didn’t want him to lose her now, not when he just got to see her find her parents. 

Lilly could see the weight-bearing in on him so she slipped his backpack from his shoulders, David woke enough to take it from her and she gave him a smile. Then they entered the building and climbed the stairs. David opened the door and flipped the lights while a sullen Henry entered. 

He made his way to an image of Emma and Mary-Margaret set on the counter and sulked in front of it, staring at his mother and favorite teacher. David saw and before Lilly could move to comfort him David did. 

“Henry.” He dropped his keys and his own bag on the counter and faced his grandson. Henry looked up at him. “Yeah?” There was a spark of hope and David ignited it. “Don’t worry. Emma and Mary-Margaret, they’re alive.” 

“How do you know?” The prince thought for a moment before answering, “I have faith.” Henry looked back at the picture and her heart ached for him, but David wasn’t done. When Henry began to question him he moved in front of him and knelt. 

“Henry, come here.” He gripped the boys' arms and spoke with conviction. “I will find them. I will always find them.” He gave Henry a nod and Lilly stepped forward. “Think of your book Henry. You know he is right. It will be okay. If anyone can find them it's us. I promise you, kid. We will find them. I helped you once, I’ll help you again.” 

Henry turned from his grandfather to her. “Really?” 

“Of course kid.” She moved to stand at his other side and determination swept through the three occupants of the apartment. They would find them. They were fine and they would bring them home. 

There was no other option. 

*** 

In another realm, two bodies slammed into a place floor. Two more turned away from a dead prince to give them attention. 

The Evil Queen had lied. The Enchanted Forest did still exist, but it was not a safe place, even by Snow’s standards. She and Emma were about to face a big challenge.

***

The next morning came and there was a determined light in the Prince’s eye. 

“Lilly, can you take Henry, find Ruby and see what’s going on? I’m going to get some answers.” Lilly nodded and watched the Prince stalk out the door. Poor Regina, he’s angry. She snapped herself back to focus, turning to Henry. 

“Okay, where do you think Ruby is?” 

Henry shrugged. “Granny’s?”

**

She wasn’t at Granny’s, she was in the square, trying to help maintain a semblance of control. Lilly steered Henry out of the way as people rushed about. 

After nearly an hour, with Henry trying to relearn his town, by matching people with his book, David strode up. “Henry!” The boy stood and raced to him, but something was off in the man’s tone. 

“Do you know where Blue, Mother Superior is?” Henry shook his head and tried to tell David that he was being sought after when the people realized he was there. Suddenly, they were firing questions and statements at him left and right and she could see it overwhelming him. 

However, the Prince was single-minded. He saw the nun and he went after her, the others following. Lilly remained behind, with Henry’s things. They had been asking about Gold. It seems he was holing up at home. No doubt brewing something or the other up. 

David began firing questions at the blue fairy and Lilly shook her head. This wasn’t going to help. They needed everyone calm. Emma would have a fit about the chaos that was reigning in her town right now. 

Henry tried to make the man see there was another way, but then the dwarves came running, screaming about terrible news. 

No one could cross the town line, or they would lose all memory of their real selves, again. 

The news made everyone start speaking at once and it was clearly overwhelming the prince who just wanted his family back. He remained silent for a few moments, and Lilly gave him a moment but was about to act when he seemed unable. Then he woke up. 

He began cutting through the crowd, striding away, but they all just turned and followed so he spoke up. He commanded that they give him two hours. She was sure he didn’t have a plan, there was no way a man with as much pent up desperation as he had, had come up with a plan in only a few moments, but everyone else, Henry included seemed to buy it. 

Henry rushed back to his things as David strode away. Ruby chased after him, asking for the plan. “I don’t know, but I got two hours to figure it out.” Henry and I chased David as he continued to rush away, Lilly found herself wishing Emma was still here. She could keep everyone calm and get things sorted out. 

**

She could hear David downstairs, practicing his speech. He was hopeless. She had fled the repetition twenty minutes ago, coming up to the loft. She had stayed here with Henry last night, and in the light of day, she could fell Emma’s presence. 

She had borrowed some of her clothes since she had nothing until she went back to her father’s house, the only thing she kept of her own was her own leather jacket. She was tempted to try Emma’s on, but that was her armor, Lilly had her own. 

Then she heard Henry ask to see something and she bolted up. That was his I found something voice. 

She hurried down the stairs to find Henry holding the thing that David had been carrying around since last night. He was flipping pages in his book with the other hand, looking for something. David was standing behind him and Lilly joined him. 

“What is it, Henry?” 

“It’s the Mad Hatter’s hat. It’s a portal between worlds.” David leaned over the book, “the Mad Hatter.” Henry and Lilly stared at him. “Have you heard of him.” David absently nodded, “Yeah.” Then he rambled about how he, the Prince hadn’t but that David Nolan had memories of reading Alice in Wonderland. 

“Who is he? I mean.. who is he here?” Henry and Lilly both shook their heads. “I’m not sure. Maybe he will check-in at the crisis center.” Right that. They both stared at David but he was once again single-minded. “You can check after the thing.” 

David absently asked, “what thing?” Lilly sighed. This was not going to be easy. 

Before she could blink, David was out of the apartment, hat in hand, with Henry yelling about ‘using’ him or something. There must have been no answer from the prince because he came back in shoulders slumped. 

“He’s distracted, Henry. He lost them for twenty-eight years and got mere moments before losing them again. Give him some time, he’s smart, I’m sure he will come around.” 

“I want to help.” 

Lilly knelt in front of him. “I know Henry, so we help him by getting everyone to the town hall for his speech. We keep them relatively calm until he tells them the plan, okay?” 

Hopefully, he has a plan… 

Henry nodded, “okay.” 

** 

What they had not accounted for, however, was the stupid prince not answering his phone. Henry was frantically dialing, Lilly and Ruby were trying to keep everyone calm. Granny wasn’t helping, wielding her cross-bow, waving it around. But, she guessed, it was smart to have some semblance of protection in a town where both the Dark One and the Evil Queen were stuck behind invisible lines and walls. 

Ruby was with Henry, trying to convince him to call David again when one of the very two people she had just been thinking of blew the doors open, hands on her hips, smirk in place. 

Lilly panicked. She knew why Regina was here, she wanted Henry. Henry who was staring at her in shock. Lilly started trying to push people out of the way but they were all frozen and immovable in panic. 

Then Regina strode into the room, “well what a nice turnout.” She strode down the aisle that had been cleared. “No need to panic, it’s just little old me.” She spun once she was in the center of the room. 

Of course, Dr. Hopper tried to do his thing, but he got thrown backward, then Leroy followed when he tried to defend him. Her eyes found Henry, who was staring at Regina, the fear from last night back in the face of her full power. 

She would never use it on him. Right? 

Lilly didn’t know for sure, the queen was giving her a serious case of whiplash, but what she did know is that Emma and David would not want Henry in her line of fire. She began pushing forward again. Then Granny tried to do something, firing her cross-bow but Regina caught it, and a spike in her anger was almost palpable as she lit it on fire and launched it back into the crowd. 

The crowd that contained the kid she claimed to love. 

Lilly struggled forward again. She was so close, a few more steps and she could hold onto him. When the town symbol lit on fire, Ruby strode forward meeting her glare and demanding to know what she wanted. Lilly knew the answer. 

She wasn’t the only one that did. Henry moved, just as Lilly was about to be able to grab him and maybe drag him out of here. “Me.” He began moving through the crowd Lilly was still struggling against. “She wants me.” He marched forward but Lilly had to try. She burst into the aisle behind him. “Henry!” 

He turned to face her but just shook his head, she opened her mouth to argue but he turned and continued forward. “Okay, I’ll come with you. Just leave them alone!” 

Lilly frantically looked around. Where was David? Henry couldn’t go with her, not with her magic as unstable as it was. Not when he was worried about Emma. Not when he was trying to be the hero. He was ten for gods-sake. 

Regina cupped his chin, called him her boy and then wrapped an arm around him and stalked out, no one dared try to stop her. No one but Lilly. “Regina!” 

The queen just kept going and Henry once again met her eyes over his shoulder, shaking his head. 

Lilly was quivering, as they left. The flames still lit behind her, dead silence where there had been loud chaos a few moments ago. Then noise burst again but Lilly had time for none of it, and it seemed Ruby didn’t either. 

“Stay with them, try to stop them from doing something stupid. I’ll find him.” Ruby stared at her but she turned and strode out. She had a few words in mind for this Prince Charming. 

When she found him, it was because another man was tearing down the street away from Granny’s and he was about to give pursuit. She caught him, ignoring his struggle. 

“He has the way!” 

She shook him. “Regina has Henry. She took him from the town meeting, the one you missed!” Repeating it the second time did the trick, even if all she got was a brief glance, it wasn’t enough. She shook him. “The townspeople are in a panic. Regina has her magic back. They are talking about leaving. They are going to lose everything so I need you to listen to me.” 

The prince’s eyes met hers. “I need you to live up to your namesake. Not David Nolan. I need Prince Charming to channel his wife, draft a frickin’ hope speech and fix the mess he made. Then I need him to help me storm the Queen’s castle because Henry cannot stay with an unstable Regina unless you want your daughter to murder you the second we get her back. Capiche?” 

David stared at her, reeling. She gentled her words but not her hold. “look, Emma means something to me to. So does your wife. We all want them back, but Snow would kill you if you let the kingdom go to hell in a handbasket over her and her daughter. They can take care of themselves. We will get to them, but first, you need to re-establish order or Granny is never gonna let go of her bow and Regina and Rumple win.” 

That got through to him. Thank god. They picked up his truck and then they were racing for the town line, swerving through the group of cars to get to the front. David parked in the way, jumping the back as people yelled at him to get out of the way. Ruby appeared next to Lilly at the side of the truck and took her hand as David started yelling. 

Listen, listen!” When he glanced around as they quieted and realized he had their attention he started again. “If you cross that line you’re going to be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there’s something worse,” he paused, panting. “You will lose yourself! Look I get wanting to leave here, I do. And I get that it’s easier to let go of bad memories but…” he glanced down, catching Ruby’s and then Lilly’s eyes. 

“But even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David was, is weak, confused, … and he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn’t give up being Charming just to be him, but you know what? I wouldn’t make the other trade either. Because that David reminds me of not only whom I lost but of who I wanna be. My weaknesses and my strengths, David and the prince. I am both. Just like you.” 

He looked around, Lilly did too. Some people were nodding but he wasn’t done. “You are both. The town is both! We are both!” There was a murmur of agreement but he kept going, finally on a role. ‘Stay here and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want, hell, live in a shoe if you want,” he gestured into the crowd, earning chuckles. “Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let’s open Granny’s, the school. Get back to work.” 

Conviction rang strong in his voice, especially in the next statement. “I will protect you. She won’t be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I’m alive. Not as long as we all come together, as we did before. As we shall do again!”

When he was done silence reigned for a moment and then the murmur began again, but it did not swell to chaos. Instead, the crowd turned back to their cars and slowly people began heading back into town. For now, Charming had worked his magic. At least with that issue. 

He looked down at her and Ruby, the latter beaming up at him. Lilly would do the same, once Henry was back somewhere stable and she could see that the Queen’s magic hadn’t harmed him. Henry wanted to believe in her, but the Queen, Lilly wasn’t sure she could change and she wasn’t about to let Henry gamble his life, or at least his safety to find out. 

David hopped down from the truck, accepting the hug from Ruby but Lilly leveled him with another sobering look. “Henry.” That one word was all it took. Ruby was off, shepherding people back into town, gently pulling Granny’s bow from her grip. Lilly climbed back into David’s truck. 

“Okay Charming, that was part one. What about part two?” 

**

Part two, it seems, meant David digging up his sword, speeding them to Regina’s mansion and kicking in her front door. Lilly loved the dramatics of it, but also was a fan of far subtler actions. She was, after all, the daughter of a pirate. 

David stormed right in like he was storming a damn castle, sword waving. Regina faced him from her spot seated at her table. Lilly hovered near the door, trying to see Henry. “I want to see him.” The demand was clear, Prince Charming was not here to play. 

Regina stood, and strode closer, but there was a war going on behind her eyes, Lilly could see it. She let Charming rest his sword at her neck, staring him down, chaos reigning behind her eyes. Then she opened her mouth, never taking her eyes off him. 

“Henry, come down.” 

She met Charming’s confused stare. “You won’t be using your sword.” He nearly cut her off. “Whatever you conjure I can fight.” She sighed, moving the sword away from her neck. “I meant, you won’t need your sword.” 

Lilly heard Henry’s steps on the stairs, so she slid into the foyer. Enough to see him pause and Regina meet him at his eye-level. 

She stared at him for a moment before she began to speak. “Henry, you’re going to go home with David.” Shock registered on the man in question’s face, as it was on Lilly’s. Henry glanced at his grandfather, at her and then back at his mother. “Really?” 

“Really.” She shook her head. “I shouldn’t have brought you here. That was…” she struggled to find the words. “I don’t know how to love very well. I wasn’t capable of it for a very long time, but I know, I remember, that if you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn’t make them love you.” 

She met his softening stare and continued. “I’m sorry that I lied to you, and that I made you feel like I didn’t know who you are. I want you to be here, not because I forced you, and not because of magic.” She leaned closer, meaning the words. “I want to redeem myself. Go, get your things.” 

Henry looked at for a moment more before he turned to do as she bid. David, however, spoke up. “Then prove it.” 

Regina turned to him, both forgetting her presence. “How?” 

“Answer one question.” Lilly knew what it was going to be. “Does it exist?” 

“What?” 

“The Enchanted Forest, our land, does it still exist?” Lilly watched something war within the queen but she answered. “Yes, but I have no idea how to get back there.” Hope lit behind Charming’s eyes, and Lilly could see it, as could the queen. “I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my son.” 

“That I can do.” Lilly coughed on a laugh, drawing attention and lifting some of the levity. “And when he inevitably forgets, I can help.” 

Recognition lit behind the queen’s eyes, the first time they had truly been face to face post curse and Lilly wanted to know why, but the queen simply quietly thanked her as Henry came thundering back down the stairs. 

Then the trio turned towards the door, queen watching them. None of them turned back. 

At the truck, Henry turned to Charming. “Now what?” Charming’s eyes landed on her, wearing too-big clothes and looking a bit of a mess. “We take Lilly by Gold’s to get her things, then we figure out how to bring them back.” 

Lilly gulped but nodded. Charming’s hand rested on her shoulder. “He won’t bother us. I think he is still at his shop, and we have an agreement.” Lilly was curious about that, but she really just wanted to get her things and then stay far away from him so she let David guide her to the truck. 

**

When they pulled up at the house it was empty. The lights all off. She slipped her key out of her pocket and told Henry and David to wait at the truck. It wouldn’t take her long. 

She entered the house for the first time post curse and rushed up the stairs. Her door was still snugly closed. She pushed it open to reveal what had been her prison for twenty-eight years. It was sparsely furnished, sparsely decorated and all her things were neat and organized as he had demanded. 

She quickly grabbed her two bags, one a duffle the other a backpack, and started shoving things into it. She quickly emptied her small wardrobe into one and grabbed the few things form the room she still wanted before she walked back down the stairs. 

She left the key on the kitchen table and then walked right back out the front door. She would do everything to ensure that this did not once again become her prison. 

*** 

And so, the people of Storybrooke went to bed, vowing that the next day they would get to work. 

And get to work they did. Shops reopened, dwarves went off to work, and David, Lilly, and Henry began planning how to rescue Emma and Mary-Margaret. Lilly silently hoping, now that she knew the land was still there, that her papa was okay and that he may find them and come home to her with them. 

Then she remembered the Dark One’s vow and as much as it hurt, she hoped that he stayed far, far away from Storybrooke, the Dark One, and everything else, so that he may keep his life and she wouldn’t have to add watching her die to her long list of things she had to apologize for. 

David took Henry out for food, but Lilly stayed behind. She still had to figure out how and when to get her hands on her dagger. Her papa had gone far too long without at least some sign she as alive, and that, at least, she could give him. Even if she never got to see him again.


	7. Chapter 6: Operation Scorpion Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wonders about one of his charges, Henry helps the Hatter. Promises and plans are made.

David wandered into the kitchen the next morning to find that coffee had already been made. He looked around in confusion before his eyes found Lilly, curled up on the one window seat in the loft, eyes staring out toward the town and the sea beyond. 

She was already dressed, coffee cup clutched loosely in her hands, seemingly deep in thought. David took the moment to get a closer look at the girl that his cursed self remembered but that Charming did not. 

She was dressed similarly to what David Nolan remembered. Her hair filled with a few scattered braids, though her hair was held back by a bandana this morning, kohl lining her eyes. The dark leather jacket he had never seen her without was covering a white shirt and dark, slim jeans encased her legs. Her feet were the only thing uncovered, but he saw the dark boots sitting nearby. 

Then her head turned to face him and he knew that she was aware of his presence. 

He still did not know what to make of this girl. David Nolan hadn’t either. All he had known was that she had helped save Henry in that mine and paid the price. Charming got a sense of great sadness, that Nolan had also felt the one time they had interacted prior to her accident, but it was… older somehow. This was a girl who felt ancient, whose sadness could permeate the air. 

Yet with Henry she was bright, vibrant. Energy and vitality clear within her. Then Henry’s attention would shift and she would again dim, almost like a mother, faking happiness for their young. 

The young girl across from him raised a brow, silently asking him why the hell he was staring. 

“You’re up early.” A grin dashed across her face without reaching her eyes. “I have always been an early riser your grace.” The title was new. He lifted an eyebrow of his own. There was a sense of mocking in her tone he didn’t appreciate. 

“Call me David.” It was an order, but the girl acquiesced easily. “You have questions David.” It was a statement and he again felt the tugging suspicion that there was more going on with her then he knew. 

“Yes I do.” 

“Then ask them.” 

David groaned and got himself coffee before seating himself at the table, once again meeting her eyes. “How did you end up with the Dark One in the curse?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Surely you guessed?” He shook his head. “I was one of the Dark One’s things. His treasures came here with the curse, and I was among them. A price exacted. A business transaction as his cursed self would have called it.”

Charming flinched at the outright animosity in her tone, though he could understand it. “How long were you a prisoner of his?” 

“Honestly David, I lost count of the years. I…” Then she looked to the stairs and straightened, just as Henry appeared. “Good morning Henry.” The boy smiled sleepily at her then at him. “How about I make us all some pancakes while you and David get ready for the day?” The boy nodded and turned to go right back up the stairs. 

Lilly stood and he could sense that their conversation would not be resuming. He could almost see defenses being erected around her, ones he had not noticed the day before. 

Charming to felt himself guide his thoughts back to more important matters. He had a wife and daughter to find. 

*** 

David was taking Henry to the bus, he was going to be the one to tell him that he could not partake today. He could deal with that, Lilly was in no mood. 

She had hoped, foolishly, that her dreams of her father would continue, but they hadn’t. She had longed to see his face, to hear his voice, his laugh. She longed for Milah as well. Remembering hearing her during the end of the curse was painful but welcome after so long trying not to think of the sudo-mother that she had helped to get killed. 

She had told David that he was on Henry duty this morning, and she herself was heading for the school with no real enthusiasm. She was also avoiding the Dark One’s shop, and his home, meaning she was walking the long way this morning. 

Instead of ruminating on her father and Milah, she was trying to figure out how she could dupe the cameras in Gold’s shop and take her dagger back. Oh, he would know who took it when he discovered it missing but she hoped that her bond with Emma, or for now with Henry (therefore with David) would keep her from getting in trouble. She also hoped that she could just tell David that it had been hers, before the curse and maybe he would let her have it. Then at least she would have some connection besides her own reflection with the father she had gone centuries without. 

And it was a good thing she was going the long way. Because there was Henry, going the absolute wrong way from the school, no David in sight. She sighed. The man was hapless and single-minded. 

She cleared her throat and the sound had Henry freezing. She raised an eyebrow at him when he turned to face her. “Oh…hey Lilly.” She remained unimpressed, even as she struggled not to laugh. The kid was vibrating with energy and clearly enthused with his own cleverness. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” 

He smiled that impish smile. “To find Jefferson. David said he won’t help us, but I think I can convince him.” Oh Henry. “I thought David was to tell you to let him handle getting Emma and Mary-Margaret back?” Frankly she had known that Henry wouldn’t have gone for it, but she also hadn’t expected the kid to skip school. 

Being away from Regina was making him bolder. She sighed, knowing there was no way she was convincing him to turn back, meaning that she too would be exhibiting bad form today and missing school. She was also aware that with all the recent chaos the school would not call anyone, and if they did, well, she cared not what that vile man thought and David would not be called for Henry, not first. 

“Alright then, but I’m coming with you. Someone has to talk you out of hairbrained ideas.” 

**

They found Jefferson, and ironically he was sitting on the very bench near the docks that she herself had been found recently. Apparently it was a good place to stop and think for more than just lonely, former pirate princesses. 

“Jefferson, right? The Mad Hatter?” Henry sat next to him, while she hovered. The man was clutching a piece of paper in his hands but he met Henry’s eyes for a moment before he looked away. That told her that this man knew who Henry was and what he wanted. 

“I need your help.” The man was quick to answer. “Look I already told your grandfather I cant do anything.” He sounded distraught and Henry was equally so. “I know, but there must be something we can do.” She felt for him. He just wanted his mother back, especially since they hadn’t had long together before all this. 

“I’m the wrong person to talk to kid. Magic’s not my thing, try your mother. Maybe she’s got something in that vault of hers she can help you with.” Shit. He was clearly trying to dismiss them but the boy wasn’t done. 

“Vault. Her vault is here in Storybrooke?” Oh yeah, Lilly did not like where this was going. “It’s none of my business. Talk to her. ” The dismissal was getting clearer. Then Lilly clocked what was in his hand and spoke for the first time. “What’s that?” 

He closed the paper and slid into his chest pocket, a move so achingly familiar to her that she couldn’t help herself. She remembered his story from the book. “Your daughter is looking for you. Isn’t she?” Pain laced her voice, maybe even her face, and it was matched by the man before her. 

“What do you know about it?” The anger in him didn’t deter her. Or Henry. He pipped up. “I read your story. I know how the two of you were sperated. Why are you here? She’s at school.” The man inhaled but Lilly put a hand on Henry’s arm and murmered his name but he was determined as always. 

“I gotta go home kids.” 

Henry shot to standing as Jefferson did and Lilly wasn’t far behind. She was reeling from the ache in him. Is that what her papa felt? Would he want to see her, after everything? Would he hid from her to? 

She snapped back into things when the Mad Hatter’s voice rose and he was gripping Henry. She lept towards them but he was singularly focused on the boy that had provoked him. “Because I left her! And she’ll hate me.” 

“How do you know that?” She said it quietly, trying to draw him down from his anger and way form Henry. The man sighed and let him go, facing her, then the docks and port and then back again. “I was…I…” 

“You should.” Again it was quiet but he met her eyes and she left her emotions rise to her face again. “I’ve been left and done the leaving. Anything is better.” Henry cut in, nodding. “She will spend her whole life wondering why you left her.” He had, she knew. When he learned he was adopted he had wanted to know why, and then Mary-Margaret had jumpstarted fate, giving him the Storybook. 

She broke the silence again. “Not knowing,… it’s the worst.” The Mad Hatter’s shoulders drooped, a sigh leaving him. He nodded and walked away leaving Henry and Lilly alone on the docks. 

Silence abounded for a moment before Henry turned to her. “You were left?” She looked away from him. “In a manner of speaking.” Henry’s nose wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t…” She shook her head, “later Henry, please?” The boy nodded. 

“Okay.” He sighed, “we can go to school now.” She didn’t believe for one second that he wanted that but she took the out. And together they walked back toward town. She left him in the school playground as his lunch should start any moment and headed for her side of the building, looking back once to ensure he was still there.

He was but she was not naïve enough to hope he stayed here. 

**

It hit her as she was walking away form Henry. 

She knew how she could get to her dagger. She would just have to play it smart and then hope that the Dark One didn’t have alarm spells as well as cameras and bells littered about his shop. 

She was going to get her dagger, her last piece of her father, back from the man that took everything and destroyed her family, as he had so many others. 

Twenty minutes later David was calling her in a panic. She sighed. Of course Henry went to the vault without her. “I’ll meet you there. Go, before he touches something he shouldn’t.” 

**

David promised Henry together this time and she hopped he kept his promise, but she knelt. “Next time kid, don’t lie to me. I’d rather you be honest okay?” 

Henry nodded. David moved aside and she clutched one of Henry’s hands. “I miss them to Henry. We will get them back but we have to be smart okay. Magic…” 

“Always comes with a price.” She nodded. “Aye, and that price was almost you kid. Let’s not put Emma through that again okay?” 

Again he agreed and then David ushered them out. 

*** 

Meanwhile, a realm away, Emma was walking into what was supposed to be her home. In what was, once, a grand castle by the looks of things. 

All of this was so new, so different and all she wanted was to get back to Henry. She knew that Lilly would try to keep him out of trouble but the last time her son had a hair-brained idea the poor girl had ended up in a coma. 

She needed, desperately to get back to him. They had so little time together, and so much of it had been fraught with tension. She just wanted to get to know her son in peace, was that so much to ask?

Then she saw the tree. 

“Oh my god.” She strode forward. “I recognize this from Henry’s book!” The others entered behind her but Mulan quickly had Aurora out of the room. Mary-Margaret was picking through things littering the floor, picking up a bear. Emma turned to see her doing it when she spoke. 

“I never thought I would see this place again.” She was staring at the bear in her hand, picking things off of it. “This room. It was your nursery.” At that Emma took another look around in shock. She moved closer. “I lived here?” 

She had gone from this to homeless, not your typical princess.

Mary-Margaret shook her head. “You never even got to spend a night.” She straightened, bear still in one hand as she continued to look around. “This is life I wanted you to have.” Emma gulped at the emotion in her voice. “I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk… how to dress for your first ball.” 

Emma couldn’t handle the emotion in her voice. She rolled her shoulders, but the other woman kept going. “We never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family.” 

“We have a family. In Storybrooke. And right now they need us to get back there.” She shrugged her jacket back on, feeling her strength flood back to her with her armor in place. “So, how do we get this to work.” 

Mary-Margaret was still clutching the stuffed animal but she straightened, knowing Emma was right, or so she hoped. 

And then, of course, because it was her life, everything went to hell. 

*** 

Lilly watched the Mad Hatter do the right thing from the backseat of the bug and she smiled. One little girl was going to be happy tonight, reunited with her father. 

Lilly felt her fist clench, the hand that always used to hold the dagger, and she sighed, unsure if she would ever get that. Her eyes went back to the happy duo, and then she saw Henry’s face. She clutched his hand from the backseat but then David saved the day, again. 

As he and Henry ran around swimming the fake swords around, Lilly felt her eyes land on the shop that contained her dagger. Then she saw the figure limping up the street towards it with his cane and she stiffened. 

Still had the crutch and the limp at least, but that wouldn’t slow him down, not if he had magic. 

** 

That night they made a plan. Mine for fairy dust, David would take over as Sheriff until Henry got back. Lilly and Henry would go to school and then they would work on finding ways to get the girls home. 

The next morning they began. 

David went to the mines early, to help the dwarves start the day. Lilly woke, earlier than Henry, and made breakfast and then they would meet him in the mines. He was dusty and grimy when they found him, but his whiplash moods seemed to be evening out so Lilly was okay with a little mine dust. 

Thankfully, they were far away from the section of the mines that had collapsed and nearly killed her, and it only bothered her for a moment, before she forced herself past it. 

David shot a wink at Henry who was watching him swing a pickaxe. Lilly had pulled a book from her bag and had been reading it, until Ruby showed up with goodies for the dwarves and David. 

“They find any Fairy Dust yet?” 

“No, but when they do we will figure out a way to get Mary-Margret and my mom back.” Lilly nodded in affirmation as she slipped an apple out of the basket that Ruby held. Henry took a muffin and Ruby left with a promise of lunch later, leaving the basket behind. 

Soon enough David decided it was time. He cleaned his hands off, told Leroy where he would be and they were off. 

*** 

“I love you both.”

Killian Jones sat up, gasping for breath. It had been almost three hundred years and he would never forget the sound of her voice as she lay in his arms, knowing she was going to die. Her last words had been to them both and he had been so caught up in his grief he hadn’t had a hold on his daughter, and the monster took his hand, his heart and his child. 

The other sound from that day that he would never forget were the sounds of his little girls cries. He had dreamed many a scenario, in the long centuries in Neverland, about what would have happened if she had stayed below, if she hadn’t woken, if he had held her and Milah. On and on, and in all of them, she would have stayed in his arms. 

Now, instead, he was waiting. They knew whatever curse Regina had cast had been broken, he just had to be patient. He hadn’t heard his daughter’s heartbeat, a whisper of her voice, nothing, since the curse hit. 

He was praying that the Dark One had merely ensured that the dagger was not in her possession any longer. The other alternative was one he could not think. 

His girl was alive, he knew it. He didn’t know how he would find her, what state she would be in, but he had to have faith that she was alive, and that she would be okay until he could reach her. After all these years, all his failed attempts, he hoped fervently that this time it would work. 

He could skin himself a crocodile, rescue his little girl and they could be a family again. He would be able to rest easy knowing that he avenged his love and his daughter. 

For now he had a part to play. He had assumed a disguse amongst the survivors of the realm. Cora had played her part, and last he heard she had gone to retrieve something that could hopefully get them where they needed to go. 

As if on cue a letter materialized before him. She had something to show him. Perhaps this was the day, the day he would be able to set sail and find his little girl.

**

“Hello Hook.” 

“Hello Cora.” He faced her, “You said you had something to show me.” She removed her hands from her dress sleeves to reveal a corked bottle full of… “sparkly dirt, wonderful.” The sarcasm was dripping from every word. 

She was unphased. “Just the remains of a magical wardrobe that can travel between worlds.” 

Okay, that had his attention. “Is it enough to get us to where we need to go?” She gave a small shake of her head. “No, but it’s a start.” Hope, for the first time in so ling it was so close. 

“Then we are almost ready to set sail. What is our port of destination?” Cora smiled, “Storybrooke.” Curious name. “And this Storybrooke…” She knew what answer he wanted. “That’s where she is, and him as well.” 

He felt the wicked smirk that spread over his face. “Wonderful. You can see your daughter and I can skin a crocodile.” Very few people knew that he was after the Dark One for more than just taking his hand. Some may have heard rumors of Milah, but none, he had ensured it, none knew that he had a little girl. A little girl that had been lost to him for so long he wasn’t sure she would even be little any more.


End file.
